Plan Descabellado
by Personaggio
Summary: Anteriormente, se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que realizase aquel propósito; ahora se preguntaba cómo demonios no lo había hecho hasta ese momento. - Harry/Ginny - One Shot Para LiRose Multicolor.


_Los personajes presentes en este diminuto one son de JK y blabla..._

_¡Hey! He estado publicando cosas bastante seguido... o.O (¿?)  
_

**_Dedicado a Diana (LiRose Multicolor) ¡Te adoro! _****_Disculpa el regalo tan feo y malo, u.u He de obligarme (aunque me cueste) escribirte algo Ronmione digno de leer.  
_**

* * *

**Plan Descabellado**

Estúpido… ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió llevar a cabo semejante plan? La seguridad que antes sentía cuando su paladar degustó ese desagradable sabor de la poción se había evaporado apenas abandonó el baño. ¡Idiota! No quería pensar cómo se pondría Ginny si lo descubriese. ¿Y Dean? ¿Recordaría algo cuando despertara encerrado en el armario? Esperaba que no.

¡Qué cosa tan descabellada! Debió pensarlo mejor antes de hacerlo, contárselo a Hermione para que lo detuviese o decirle todo a Ron para que lo golpease de una buena vez… no podía ser que Harry Potter estuviera ahora caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts con el físico de Dean Thomas. No, no, no. ¡Y por ella! Por esa pululante pelirroja que ahora ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus sueños nocturnos… pero… ¡Vamos! Era hermosa, divertida, linda, inteligente, con una linda piel y… ¡Basta! Se estaba desviando. Mejor sería encerrarse en la habitación y esperar a que el efecto de la pócima pasase. No sentía ya la confianza de seguir adelante, ya no. Aunque, dentro de sí, moría de ganas. Moría por vivir en la piel de otro y dejar de ser Harry Potter por lo menos un ratito… sólo un ratito.

¡Bah! Seguiría con el plan. ¿Qué más daba? Estaba ahí, listo, podía hacerlo.

-¡Hey, Dean! – No, no, no, no… no podía. - ¡Hey! – Seamus Finnigan lo tomó del brazo antes de que se permitiera correr para escapar. - ¡Oye! ¿Acaso no me escuchas?

-Yo…

-Ahora en la tarde es el paseo a Hogsmeade. ¿Vienes con nosotros o…? – Seamus alzó varias veces las cejas, de forma sugestiva. ¿Qué insinuaba?

-Yo creo…

-Olvídalo. Sé que irás con Ginny – De acuerdo, ¿si sabía que el idiota iba con Ginny, por qué se molestaba en preguntar? – Quizá podríamos vernos en las Tres Escobas para beber algo, ¿te parece?

-Supongo…

-Invité a Lea, ¿qué tal? ¡Y aceptó, hermano!

-Bien… - Sin duda debía decir algo más. Seamus sospecharía; aunque no le estaba yendo mal, tomando en cuenta que su compañero no paraba de hablar de lo buena que estaba esa tal Lea de Ravenclaw. – Seamus…

-Me tengo que ir, quedé con Lea de vernos antes de que los carruajes partieran para… tú sabes... – Sonrió anchamente mientras daba la vuelta y se perdía tras un grupo de gente que caminaba en dirección contraria.

¡No podía! Si no hallaba qué carajo decir frente a Seamus, ¿qué haría estando frente a Ginny? Era sabido, si esa pelirroja llegaba a darse cuenta de todo, tendría que temerle más que al mismísimo Voldemort. Por su propia seguridad, mejor se daba la media vuelta y se dirigiría a la torre de Griffindor. Se encerraría en la habitación y, cuando la poción multijugos pasara su efecto, podría ir y sacar a Dean del armario de utilería inutilizable del segundo piso. Sí, eso haría.

-¡Dean! - ¡Maldición! – Dean, espera… - El monstruo en su pecho dio un intenso brinco al percibir aquella mano. Dedos suaves y finos que se deslizaban entre los suyos… ¡Merlín santo! - ¡Te encontré! – Ginny se veía sofocada, como si hubiese estado corriendo. – Llevo rato buscándote. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Yo estaba… - En su estómago nacieron infinidad de mariposas que no hacían otra cosa que aumentar sus nervios.

-Más te vale que no con otra chica – Comentó la joven seriamente, aunque por su sonrisa, se podía decir que estaba bromeando.

-Jamás estaría con otra chica que no fueras tú, Ginny – Aquella respuesta le salió del alma. Era algo que diría sin vacilar, siendo Harry, no Dean.

-Bien – La pelirroja sonrió, complacida con la respuesta. – Quiero ir a dar un paseo antes de irnos a Hogsmeade.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué crees que te estaba buscando? – Sonrió nuevamente.

¡Por Dios que debía dejar de sonreírle así! Esa cosa viva que estaba en su pecho parecía embestir con fiereza cada vez que los labios de la chica se curvaban de aquella forma que consideraba condenadamente sensual. ¿Y si probaba su boca ahora? ¡Tenía la oportunidad! Su propósito se vería cumplido.

-Vamos. Me apetece pasear por el lago – La chica haló de sus manos entrelazadas.

Control. Debía tener control. Era difícil, pero debía hacerlo.

"_Contrólate, Harry" _Se repetía una y otra vez. No debía dejarse llevar por esa esencia florar que emanaba del cabello de Ginevra. Ni por el roce de la piel de sus manos, sus dedos entre los suyos; la fricción de sus brazos al caminar tan pegados…

-Estuviste increíble en la práctica de ayer – Comentó. Algo tenía que decir.

-Pero… si no fuiste a la práctica. Estabas en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes de…

-¡Cierto! – La interrumpió, queriendo golpearse por su metida de pata. – Pero… Hermione me dijo que te luciste.

-Sí… - Ginny suspiró. – El Quiddicth es increíble. Me siento tan bien por pertenecer al equipo.

Harry la miró conforme avanzaban por la orilla del enorme lago. El viento otoñal de esa mañana soplaba levemente, causando así que el cabello pelirrojo de Ginevra volara en lindas hondas tras ella. Hacia algo de frío, por lo que la blancura de sus pecosas mejillas no tardó en colorearse de un adorable tono escarlata… su expresión mostraba una paz bastante agradable. Se sentía bien verla, estar cerquita de ella…

-¿Ocurre algo? – Sus castaños ojos se clavaron en él, sorprendiéndolo en el acto de estar observándola como tarado. - ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Por qué me miras tan…?

-Sólo… Eres hermosa – Otra cosa que dijo sin pensar, sintiéndolo. Podía sentir un calor sofocante subir por su cuello hasta hacer sonrojar su rostro.

¿Dean sería de sonrojarse? ¿Dean sería de aquellos chicos que decían a sus novias lo linda que eran? ¿Dean sería…? ¡Pero él no era Dean! Y allí estaba el peligro en todo eso. Era Harry Potter haciéndose pasar por Dean Thomas. ¡Una completa locura!

-Gracias, Dean – Le sonrió, cosa que no le gustaba. Si sonreía así... – Ven, vamos a sentarnos. – Lo llevó hasta uno de los tupidos árboles que estaban cercanos, tomando asiento en la sombra que éste expandía por el mullido césped.

La hora… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? Miró su reloj, nervioso. Al instante liberó un hondo suspiro. Aún tenía unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Aquella situación parecía ilusoria. Primero, porque jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el estar con Ginevra Weasley, siendo delante de ella su actual novio Dean Thomas. Segundo, estaba maravillosamente encantado; estar con Ginny era como vivir en un mundo donde ningún mal podía hacerle daño alguno. Al inicio estaba nervioso. Y es que, ¿cómo pudo ser capaz de cometer esa demencia? Suplantar a Dean por una hora…

-Oye, estás muy callado hoy – Comentó Ginny, mirándolo con fijeza. - ¿Te sucede algo?

-Sólo…

_Soy Harry, Harry Potter. Y te quiero. ¡Por Merlín que te quiero, Ginny! Hechicé a Dean y lo encerré en un armario. Robé poción multijugos y ahora me vez como si fuera él. ¡Y no soy él! ¿Por qué lo hice? Porque quiero… quiero…_

-¿Te sientes mal? – La mano de Ginevra se posó con suavidad sobre su frente, buscando alguna señal de fiebre.

Sudaba, temblaba… y para nada era por fiebre. Ginny estaba a unos muy exiguos centímetros de su rostro. Podía ver con claridad las pecas de su nariz. Su aliento golpeaba sereno su cara. Aspiró su aroma.

-Estás temblando. Mejor vamos a la enfermería. Lo último que quiero es que te dé un resfriado o algo peor – Se levantó, extendiendo su suave mano hacia él para ayudarlo.

No necesitaba ir a la enfermería. Lo menos que quería hacer en esos treinta minutos que le quedaban como Dean Thomas era estar sentado en una camilla cuando estaba perfectamente bien. Lo que deseaba era… era…

-¡Vamos! – Ginny lo tomó con una fuerza considerable del brazo y lo jaló hasta hacerlo estar en pie. No le permitiría perder el tiempo en algo que no era necesario. Rápidamente, la detuvo antes de que diera otro paso. - ¡Dean! Vamos a… - Siendo el moreno de ojos verdes, con una cicatriz en la frente y con unas enormes gafas redondas, no podría hacer eso. Menos teniendo en cuenta que el hermano de esa chica era precisamente su mejor amigo. – Pero que… - Con una delicadeza bastante enérgica, la estampó contra el tronco que les proporcionaba una sombre muy agradable.

Era un arrebato desesperado, ansiado. No se preocupó si la asustaba o no. Si le respondería o lo golpearía ante tal atrevimiento. Era ya seguro que por disfrutar un poco de su ser, valía la pena cualquier cosa… y él estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

-Dean… - El que su boca hiciera contacto con la suya en un beso tan… Intenso, fue el alicante perfecto como para que Harry Potter deseara morir ahí; feliz, completo, vivo y rebosante de una calidez y una adrenalina que nunca antes había tenido el placer de sentir.

Ginny era todo; suavidad, calidez, pasión, ternura… la protagonista de sus sueños a veces tan eróticos que despertaba con un agudo dolor entre sus piernas, y la persona por la cual ahora sentía una desenfrenada necesidad de atesorar. Si pudiera la raptaría y la encerraría sólo para él.

Suspiró sobre su boca cuando sintió sus manos aferrarse al cuello de su chaqueta, profundizando el contacto. Dibujó en su mente la imagen que seguro estarían proyectando ante los ojos de un tercero, muy parecida a la que el presenció en aquel desierto pasillo con Ron.

Al recordar eso, millones de chispas eléctricas parecieron recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo, enardeciendo su alma y haciéndolo sentir unos descomunales celos por quien ahora él era. Su fiera interna rugió, conmocionado, furioso por hacerle saber que Ginevra Weasley creía besar a Dean Thomas y no a Harry Potter.

¿Acaso Dean mordería su labio inferior? ¿Lo succionaría? ¿Apretaría su espalda conforme la abrazaba, sintiendo por ella la necesidad y el deseo de no soltarla jamás?

-Wow… - Jadeó Ginny. – Eso… - La besó nuevamente, esta vez con dulzura, disfrutando del roce de cada milímetro de sus labios. ¿Acaso Dean la besaría así?

Exhaló a la par que cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su frente contra la de ella. No quería que hablara, no quería que lo llamara_ Dean_.

-Eso fue…

-Increíble – Bajó el rostro para así rozar las puntas de sus narices.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso no te sentías mal? – Ginny golpeó su brazo.

-Yo sólo... – La miró a los ojos. ¿Acaso no veía algo diferente? – Sólo estaba… Estoy bien. Sólo… necesitaba esto – Dijo lentamente. Ella le sonrió.

-De verdad hoy estás muy diferente – Sus brazos continuaban alrededor de su cuello, por lo que él aún no la soltaba de la cintura.

-Es que yo…

-Tus ojos… están… - Lo observó con atención. Harry se alarmó al instante, maldiciendo al tiempo y al estúpido hecho de no cargar consigo una ampolla con algo de poción multijugos.

Ginny cerró los ojos, respirando con profundidad y menando levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Harry no se dio tiempo de cuestionarse aquella actitud; con una velocidad considerablemente lenta, la soltó, caminando unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó al verlo ir hacia el castillo.

-Sólo… voy por algo a la sala común – Dio la vuelta. Sentía nauseas al alejarse de ella. Después de ese maravilloso instante lo que menos quería ahora era dejarla.

¡Maldito Dean Thomas y su derecho a disfrutar de algo que debía ser de él! Porque sí, después de aquel instante tan fabuloso y divino, en su cabeza quedaba claro que Ginevra Weasley debería estar con él, no con ningún otro, sino con él, sólo con él.

Caminó si rumbo fijo, con un brillo singular que muchos pasaban desapercibido. Lo que los estudiantes de Hogwarts veían al verlo caminar tan… relajado, era una luminosa sonrisa tan pero tan grande, que en algún momento le dolerían las mejillas aún sonrojadas.

El efecto de la poción ya había pasado y ahora se sentía como rey en pleno día de su coronación. Anteriormente, se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que realizase aquel propósito; ahora se preguntaba cómo demonios no lo había hecho hasta ese momento. ¡Qué adrenalina! Era una euforia que hacía nacer unas terribles ganas de gritar como loco y reír estruendosamente. No importaba nada… sólo Ginny.

-¡Harry! – Ron lo ubicó sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala común, donde había estado desde que regresó de su maravilloso momento. – Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Ah? Nada… nada. Sólo… - Se perdió de nuevo entre los destellos que liberaban las llamas del fuego.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces un enfermo con esa cara que… ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Ya me estás asustando! – Pasó una mano frente al rostro risueño del azabache. Harry continuaba ido, sonriente. - ¡Harry! – Bramó zarandeándolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué…? ¡Deja, Ron!

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No me pasa nada – Miró a su pelirrojo amigo. – Nada… - Suspiró como idiota. Ron realizó una extraña mueca antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-Como sea. ¿Por qué no viniste a Hogsmeade hoy?

-¿Hoy? Sólo… - Suspiró de nuevo. – Se me olvidó.

-Sí, ya veo. – Ron observó su reloj. – Ya es la hora de la cena. – Exclamó con ansiedad. - ¿Vienes? – Lo miró con extrañeza, pues Harry seguía con ese raro brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa de novia en su luna de miel. - ¡Harry!

-¿Qué…? Oh sí, sí, vamos.

Al parecer ni Ron ni Hermione se molestaron mucho por el hecho de que no los acompañó al pueblo, lo supuso por esas sonrisas tontas que estaban impresas en sus caras. Sonrió, la felicidad que sintió esa tarde seguía atorada en su interior, latente, casi palpable.

-¡Chicos! – Y ahí estaba la causante de ella.

-Ginny, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó Hermione al notar la preocupación en el rostro de la pelirroja. Harry la observaba como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo. ¿Estaría siendo muy obvio?

-Es Dean, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

¡Oh, Oh! ¡Dean en el armario! ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado?

-Estuvimos juntos antes del almuerzo, quería caminar antes de partir al pueblo. Me dijo que iba por algo a la sala común… ¡Y de allí nadie lo ha visto! No sé dónde puede estar. Es ex… - Harry se levantó con rapidez, sobresaltando a quienes estaban sentados cerca de él.

-¿A dónde vas? – Interrogó Ron antes de engullir un bocado demasiado exagerado de papas fritas. Parecía que la desaparición del novio de su hermana no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

-Olvidé algo. Vuelvo enseguida.

De acuerdo, si fuera por él, lo dejaría encerrado por el resto del año, pero no podía. Iría en su ayuda, lo sacaría y lo vería gozar de lo que él tanto anhelaba.

Aunque, antes de eso no costaba nada quitarle unos cuantos pelos más, ¿cierto? Sólo unos cuantos.

* * *

_**Nota Final:** Para Dianita ita ita! Por su cumpleaños número 18 ^^ ¡Hey! ¡Feliz Feliz Cumpleaños, amiga! Con el alma te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor. Muchísimos éxitos en todos tus proyectos de vida y muchísimas bendiciones de parte de Dios. En algún momento me llegaré al Táchira sólo para conocerte! ^^ El one... no es grande, ni bueno, pero va con todo mi cariño. Me hubiera gustado hacerte un Ron/Hermione (te lo debo) pero con ellos quiero una idea que... no sé. Tú espera, algún día te lo escribiré (?), jeje. ¡Te quiero!_

_La idea daba para algo de humor, pero se me hace dificilísimo escribir comedia, :/ Espero la parte final haya tenido un toquecito divertido (?)_

_¡Gracias por leer! _

_Besotes enormes y abrazos gigantes... especialmente para Diana en su día. ^^ Que goce bastante y que cumpla muchos añotes más, =)_

_**Yani!**_


End file.
